


Temptation, Desire and Bliss

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_promptfest, Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, SSHG - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These drawings were created for the Live Journal 2014 Winter SSHG_Promptfest. <br/></p><div>
  <p>I chose Morethansirius' prompt, Buttons! <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>All drawings done in graphite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The usual disclaimers apply: Not mine, no money. And Hermione is clearly of legal age.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Temptation, Desire and Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> These drawings were created for the Live Journal 2014 Winter SSHG_Promptfest.   
> 
> 
> I chose Morethansirius' prompt, Buttons!   
> 
> 
> All drawings done in graphite.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply: Not mine, no money. And Hermione is clearly of legal age.


End file.
